The Silent Hunter
by JordanJas
Summary: It has been 4 years since Dimitri said "Love fades mine has" , Rose has left court and has become more than she has ever been. Until now she has stayed away but a war brings her back. Not exactly happily though. With her specially made weapons and her new battle focus she has become what all Strigoi fear. She is the Silent Hunter and she will kill you.
1. Chapter 1

THE SILENT HUNTER

Chapter 1

Every story that I was told when I was a little girl had a happy ending. The heroic Dhampir killed the Strigoi and got his Moroi to safety. The Moroi got their happy ending. In every fairy tale the princess got her prince. No matter how hard their life got during the story, by the end the princess got her prince.

Hi, I'm Guardian Rose Hathaway Mazur Belikov but I go as Guardian Hathaway. I'm 22 and I was shattered by my 'Prince'. Before you ask I sure as hell didn't get my happy ending.

XxX

4 years I have been gone. I have created a life where I am. Honestly I can't tell you where I am because you might tell someone from my past life.

It's not that I'm hiding exactly. It's more that I am living a normal life somewhere new, and staying as far away as possible from the old life I had lived. The one Guarding and not caring about my own happiness. The one where no one was grateful for me of my sacrifices. Now I believe after all I went through I deserve to be happy. I would still lay my life down to protect the ones I love. That never changed, and really I don't think it ever will.

I have had no contact with anyone from my past life and I came somewhere they would ever think to look….. You thought I was going to tell you didn't you?

Where I am I had a friend of mine make a spirit charm for me. It blocks spirit dreams so no one from my past life can track me down that way. I know they hunted me down for the longest time, but they would always avoid here because of the feelings of one person who will not be mentioned right now. It still causes me too much pain.

I still have the bond with Lissa. Unless one of us dies there is no way to break it and I sure as hell don't plan on dying any time soon. Neither does she from what I can tell. I still can feel her emotions, and get pulled into her head, but it happens a lot less now. My mental blocks are much better than they were, other than with the ghosts of course. Those are tricky son of a bitch's.

Back to my charm, it's thankfully nothing like the lust charm, but powerful all the same. Now in reality you should have been able to guess where I am by now. I only know so many spirit users. Sonya Karp, Robert Duru, Oksana, Lissa, and Adrian, were the only ones that I can remember.

It's pretty obvious that it was neither Lissa nor Adrian as they are the ones that are still trying to find me and the ones the charm is keyed to block. Robert and Victor have disappeared unfortunately. So it makes it very unlikely that he helped me. My other options were Sonya and Oksana and you can feel free to choose which ever one you want because I'm sure you will find out where I am eventually.

Anyway, I had been staying with people that I had thought of as family since I first met them. They had mostly treated me with kindness and only when I royally fucked up did they get me in trouble. They still took me back though and for that I was forever grateful as I had nowhere else to go. I soon fell into a routine and got a job on a beautiful farm.

I never took myself as a woman who loved the peacefulness of a ride on horseback or a walk in a field. But after all the drama of my life I needed this peace and quiet. I guess I knew it would have to end at some point but I really didn't want it to. When it did it came to the point where I had no choice but to return, to save the others from a fate that was not meant for them. I should have been there this whole time but I needed this time to heal from the emotional wounds that I received from he who should not be named. And no I did not mean Voldemort.

When I look back now I realized my life hasn't been that bad. Or at least not as bad as it could have been. But I was at peace for now and really that all changed when the house hold got a letter. It was something we had all knew would come at some point but were desperately hoping wouldn't be necessary. Unfortunately it was and It was something no one could think about without worrying about their children, mothers, fathers and siblings.

It was a letter from the Queen, and it was summoning us off to war.

**THIS WAS JUST A NARITIVE CHAPTER! I NEED A BETA FOR THIS STORY! IF ANYONE IS WILLING PLEASE PM ME! DO YOU GUYS THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE IT OR GIVE IT UP? I HAVE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS WRITTEN BUT IDK…**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_Dear Belikov Family,_

_It has come to the point in our lives where we are losing the battle with the Strigoi. We are at war and we cannot afford to lose any more of our numbers than we already have. After a rather long and intense series of meetings with the council we have decided on a counter active measure._

_Each Dhampir household is to send one fighter to court as to help replenish our numbers. We have held this off for as long as possible. Please send your fighter no later than May 1__st__ or we will have to come and extract one by force._

_I am sorry for any inconvenience that this may cause and may the odds be ever in your favour._

_Her Majesty,_

_Lissa Dragomir._

As I read the letter to my family I knew I would be the one to go. I wasn't interested in the glory or the kills; I was only interested in the safety of my family. In reality the kills only brought guilt. For anybody that I killed I thought about how they had lives, and how they could have been saved. Every life I took, the more guilt I gained. This was one thing I had in common with Dimitri, Guilt.

I re-read the letter and burst out in a short fit of giggles before I became serious again. All the others were looking at me like I was crazy, or at least high.

"It's just like Lissa to put a quote from a book in a formal letter. 'May the odds be ever in your favour' is from the hunger games by S Collins." I quickly explained causing Vika to roll her eyes at my sense of humor.

"Roza shall be the one to go" Yeva said, speaking for the first time. I nodded already making plans in my head. Olena shot me a worried look and I walked over and gave her a hug.

"Relax Olena I will be home before you have time to miss me" Usually now would be the time someone would make a snarky or smart ass comment but with me going off to war, I don't think anyone was able to. "Maybe I'll even bring home a boyfriend" I said while pulling away slightly to look at her face. That comment did exactly what I wanted it to; make her laugh.

It was an inside joke within the family. Ever since I arrived four years ago I haven't seriously dated. After being single for a year they had started setting me up for blind dates but none of them really stuck. I still wasn't over Dimitri no matter how much I wanted to be.

I left to pack what little I had. Even now it was like I wasn't able to put down a permanent residence. It could have been that I was restless without Dimitri near me. It was like half of myself was missing but I didn't have it in me to go back. I couldn't, not after all the pain I went through. Or at least I wasn't if it was my choice, now I was being forced.

I decided calling my father would be my best bet on getting to court sooner rather than later. It rang only once before he answered it with a brisk "Mazur".

"Old man you have caller ID, why do you always answer like that?" I asked him. Seriously every time I call. He might just do that to annoy me but he doesn't seem the type.

"What do you need Kiz? I really am Kind of busy?" He sounded slightly exasperated. I decided that if I wanted to get anything from him I should behave, if only slightly.

"Well I was wondering if I could borrow your jet to take me to court?" I asked as nicely as I could (and if you know me you know that isn't THAT nice).

"Why do you have to go there Kiz?" He sounded slightly suspicious but about what I wasn't sure. I told him all about this morning and how Yeva had a vision that I had to be the one to go because of my 'talents'. I even told him about the little joke I told to lighten the mood.

"Sure Kiz it will be ready in a couple hours. But remember only bring home a boyfriend that won't hurt you like that ex-Strigoi. Oh and make sure you tell them who your daddy is" I rolled my eyes but it wasn't like he could see me. Then I rethought his answer and started to glare through the phone. It might not have been the best idea but a growl slipped out of my throat at Dimitri being called anything that had to do with the time he was a Strigoi. He didn't have any control over that damn it!

I thanked my father and hung up calling the farm and explaining my dilemma. Thankfully the owners were Dhampir and understood what was happening. I finished my packing and grabbed my special boots and weapon belt.

The belt held four stakes, two handguns with extra magazines (silver bullets), and three silver daggers. My boots on the other hand held smaller items like Silver explosives, and a couple throwing stars (also silver). All of these weapons could be used in both the human and Vampire world making them twice as dangerous and is one of the main reasons why I love them. Another is that they were made with my blood. We had my blood injected into the silver so in anyone else tried to use them without my permission it would kill them. That way an enemy could not use my own weapons against me. Smart right? I know it's pretty awesome.

I know it seems kind of stupid to have so many weapons charmed with the elements but I live in a dangerous world.

I walked over to Mark and Oksana's house watching my back the whole way. Yes it was daylight but I can never be too careful with the damn humans helping our enemies. They seem to favour me for some reason. I get attacked about once a week.

By the time I had got here they had already packed and I took a not so wild guess and guessed Yeva had called them. I guess they were necessary in whatever vision she had. It wasn't a bad thing because they were really good company. We grabbed their bags and started to walk back to the Belikovs house to get mine, talking about the war the whole way.

Since none of us were coming back for a while we needed a ride to the airport. Vika volunteered to drive us to the airport which was 2 hours away. Secretly I think she was worried that I wouldn't come back once I left like her brother did and wanted to spend as much time as possible with me.

We set off chatting about anything other than the war and right in the middle of discussing what True Blood episode was the best, I got sucked into Lissa's head for the first time in years.


	3. Chapter 3

**I NEED A BETA FOR THIS STORY! ANYONE INTERESTED? ONE DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE STORY: I DO NOT OWN VA!**

CHAPTER 3

Lissa was facing a group of people. I used to call all of them my friends at one point in time. They seemed to be talking about the war but that was normal so why did I get pulled in after so long?

"Is it done?" She asked slightly fearful of the answer. She didn't want to pull apart families but is being forced to as queen. Sometimes she really hated this job.

"The letters have been sent but I'm not sure how much good it will do. I'm not sure we can win this one." Eddie told her. Inside her head she was agreeing with him while outside she was trying to be cool and confident but that was always my role.

"What we need is Rose" Eddie continued "But really if we haven't found her in 4 years, I don't think we can find her until she wants to be found." He slowly shook his head.

"We don't need her. She left us to fight this war remember" Adrian slurred. I seriously wondered if he had been drunk most of the time since I left. From the bits of Gossip I had heard, he had met a girl and according to my father that girl was part of the group of humans that have a lily tattoo. I couldn't remember what they were called at the moment.

"Adrian! Don't say that!"Lissa cried. "She will come back I'm sure of that!"

It was nice to know that someone had faith in me, even if I wouldn't have come back if we had never received the letter sending me off to war. Still the faith is nice.

Suddenly I was ripped back to my own body by someone shaking me. I blinked a few times looking over to Mark smirking at me. He also being Shadow-Kissed knew what had happened and how I hated it when it did. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed, brightening the mood immensely.

We boarded the jet after a quick round of good-byes and a few tears. I was glad that Vika and I weren't fighting anymore although it is kind of hard to stay mad at someone who lived with you. She managed for about a year always saying things about me and Dimitri behind my back and just being rude. Yes she pissed me off but she was family so when she broke down and begged me to forgive her I did. I couldn't stay mad at family other than my mother who really didn't count as family to me.

As soon as we took off I knew the ghosts would appear so I fell asleep slightly before. Yes I had gotten better with the ghosts but they still bothered me when outside the wards. I was glad that when I woke up we had just touched down, until I realized that I had just slept 12 hours and wouldn't get back to sleep for a while.

It was near midnight in the human world so around mid-day here at court. At least the runway was near the gates. The three of us got our bags and walked up to the gate.

"Name and reason for being here" Said the Guardian stationed there.

"Guardian Rose Hathaway Mazur Belikov and I'm here to represent the Belikov family. Seriously Mikhail, I'm offended that you didn't recognize me" I faked being offended and turned away. He laughed at my childish behavior and let us in.

"Does the Queen know you are here?" He asked quietly.

"No I wanted it to be a surprise. By the way, how's Sonya? I asked genuinely interested. She had been restored by Oksana last year. I had only talked to her before she left Baia. I barley talked to anyone once they left Baia because the less I talked to them the less likely I was to be found. Although I guess that really didn't matter anymore since I was about to be found out anyway.

"She's good. We are together again, and we haven't told anybody but she's pregnant!" He sounded so excited he was almost bouncing off the ground. I was excited for him, but every time I thought about their happy reunion I got a pang reminding me of my not so happy one with Dimitri.

Oksana and Mark had stayed quiet throughout the conversation. Mikhail threw me some keys that were for the car he was lending me and all he said was "please don't crash it". I'm guessing someone just got a new car.

I gave him an evil smirk and got Mark and Oksana in the car and drove off. I knew I wouldn't wreck the car. Mikhail was too nice for that. I drove up to the guest housing and got a room for the other two and got them settled then drove to the Guardian dorms to get settled in. I decided to call Eddie and surprise him.

"Guardian Castile" He said wearily.

"Why so formal Eddie" I sighed and faked disappointment.

"Rose?" He asked in disbelief.

"No Santa Claus. Yes it's me you idiot. I need you to come and get me" I told him waiting for him to answer. It took him a minute to get over his shock then briskly said

"Where are you? I'll come and get you right now." Even if he was a Guardian he didn't need to be so serious all the time with his friends. Although I don't know if I counted as a friend anymore after being gone for so long.

"Guardian dorms room-"I had to quickly check the room number "1724" I told him and it was if I could hear his confusion over the phone. Why was I in the room that was reserved for the Belikovs?

As if he read my thoughts he asked "Isn't that room reserved for the Belikov representative?"

"Eddie I will explain when you get here!" I replied more than slightly exasperated at this phone call.

"Ok hold your horses Hathaway" He laughed and hung up. I am guessing he wasn't very far because within 10 minutes there was a knock on my door. I opened it to let Eddie in and all he said was "explain".

And explain, did I ever. I told him about what made me run away, where I had been, all the marks I had acquired, and really everything that had happened to me barring one incident that I wanted to keep hidden.

"So my name is now Rose Hathaway Mazur Belikov" I finished slightly out of breath. I have to admit him staring at me like I lost my mind was not flattering. It was like he was trying to figure out if I was lying or not.

"So your father is Abe Mazur? You have been hiding with Dimitri's family this whole time?" He asked as if he should have thought of that. He slowly shook his head and just looked at me for confirmation.

"I know it seems really ridiculous but all of it is true. I wouldn't lie to you Eddie, not now" I told him seriously. I didn't want to lose one of the people who I thought would understand and forgive me.

"Wow. You really had a rough few years Hathaway. Can I see your marks?" He asked quietly as if I would take offence or be hurt. Although I don't like showing people my marks Eddie was a friend, he won't use it as gossip.

"Sure" I told him reluctantly. I moved my shirt so he could get a good look. I got a gasp of surprise from him, but it shouldn't have surprised him as I told him around how many I had (230). I interrupted his gawking session when I asked

"Can we go and see Lissa? I want her to hear that I am here by me, not the gossip around court." He nodded and we left, I think he was still slightly dazed but what could I do.

"This will be perfect as Lissa just called a meeting" He said looking at the text he just got. We walked in silence for a while until we arrived and I slipped into the shadows. We were the first ones to arrive so I was easily hidden. Soon everyone had arrived, well everyone but Dimitri. I briefly wondered where he was but was distracted by Eddie saying

"I have someone who I think will be a major help in this war. This person is an amazing fighter and the marks she has are extraordinary" I rolled my eyes at the praise. I shouldn't be praised for death, no one should.

"What is this person's name?" Lissa asked, curiosity humming through the bond.

"Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur Belikov, but you can call me Rose" I said in my famous Rose Hathaway fashion. I stepped out of the shadows while everyone's heads whipped in my direction. The amount of anger running through the bond told me I was in trouble but I would soon know that the amount of anger there was nothing compared to what I would face later.

Next thing I knew A fire ball was going for my head.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

_Next thing I knew a fire ball was going for my head._

I jumped sideways neatly dodging the flaming ball. I come here to help and this is what I get? My old friends trying to kill me?

"Pyro I came here to help. If you don't want me here I can leave, although I don't know if you can win without me." I hissed at him. Disbelief was running in waves throughout the room. It was obvious that some of them still didn't believe that I was here after so long. All my senses were on overdrive searching for another threat. One seemed to be coming up behind me, moving fairly fast. But I was faster. I whipped around just as the blade sliced open the back of my shirt. Standing there was someone whom I had never seen before, but he seemed to recognize me.

"You're a Mazur" he snarled, lunging at me again. This time I jumped backward but wasn't quite fast enough. What did my father have to do with this? He was the only other Mazur that I knew of. My shirt fluttered to the ground split in the two places he had tried to cut me.

"That was one of my favourite fucking shirts" I growled at him. I leapt at him faster than anyone would suspect of me. I had changed in the past four years, more than anyone could imagine. I grabbed his knife by the blade – with it cutting deeply into my palm - and yanked it out of his grip. I never felt pain while fighting, or sorrow. I never hesitated. I only felt after the fight was over. That had kept me alive until now and that was what would keep me alive longer than the rest.

The attacker's knife flew across the room and stuck in the wall right where I was aiming. I grabbed one of my own blades and it flashed blue, recognizing my blood, my anger, and feeding off of it. I smashed the attacker over the head with the hilt, effectively knocking him out. I threw my hair up into a loose bun and slowly turned around, slightly fearful of the reaction I would get from the people I used to call my friends. I still had my knife in my hand and I wasn't ready to let it go in case I was attacked again.

"What?" I asked because they were all staring at me like I had something on my face. All I did was knock the guy out and he was the one who attacked me first.

"Rose….Your marks" Lissa spat out after another minute of silence. It was then I remembered that only Eddie knew how many I had. This was going to be fun, I decided. I slid my knife back into its holder no longer wary of an attack. I remember that I cut my hand and looked down. I sighed, realizing I was losing too much blood, and was going to have to heal myself. All my secrets were going to be revealed within 10 minutes. What a joy.

"Rose why did that knife flash?" Mia asked curiously. I grabbed my stake that was infused with darkness and placed it in my injured palm.

"It recognized my blood" I told her showing her my hand before placing the stake back in my hand. "And no Lissa, you are not going to heal me. I can do it myself." I said focusing.

"Hey guys. Listen, I know I am a major pain in the ass but can you get the darkness to heal me again?" I heard grumbling and a very familiar laugh.

"Sure Rosie" Mason laughed, and by the way the expressions in the room changed, everyone heard him.

"Mase! What happened to being discrete?" He just laughed at me and disappeared. I put the stake away and turned back to face everyone.

I knew I was going to be asked a million more questions and decided the best way was to go to a private room. I didn't want all of court to find out, and really, I only wanted to inform my friends. I was prepared to answer most questions, though there were some things I just wasn't ready to discuss.

"I know you guys have questions but can we go somewhere private and get some food? It is really hard to concentrate when I haven't had any food in nearly 24 hours", I said which in turn made everyone else laugh.

"Same old Rose" Eddie laughed and Lissa led the way. She dismissed her Guardians and we walked to her room. Once there she gave me a shirt of mine she'd had since I left. (Let me tell you, walking around court topless is not that much fun. Although Eddie did give me his jacket so I could at least hide my marks.)

She made some sort of pasta dish that had 4 different types of cheese melted on top. It was good but Olena's cooking was much better. What can I say, for the past few years I have been spoiled.

"So Rosie, why are you even here?" Pyro asked. I was still annoyed at him for the fire ball so I sent him a glare as I answered him. Sensing my mood, Mason smacked him, almost knocking him over. I laughed remembering that I was the only one who knew what was happening.

Pyro looked around trying to find who had hit him as I recalled when I first realized that four people could cross the wards.

(FLASHBACK)

I was having a rough time. I was constantly remembering what had happened in the church and would flinch each and every time. Whenever something good happened in my life it was taken away somehow. I was hunting with Denis and the other Rouge Dhampirs every night.

I stayed as far away from people as possible otherwise. If I didn't let anyone in, no one could hurt me. I have been gone for only two weeks and people are only now recognizing my absence. Vika was taking me to her school today. She wasn't exactly pleased but when she found me living on the streets she felt obligated to bring me home.

We got ready and were only slightly late. The ghosts were always there, but as soon as we crossed the wards there were only four. Mason, Andre, Rhea, and Eric had shown up claiming to be my protectors. They said that soon my life would change drastically. They didn't know if it would be for the better or worse but they were to protect me from the worst of it.

They protected me from the other more annoying ghosts and I never felt the side effects from being near them. I was grateful for them. They were the only things keeping me safe and alive for the most part.

(END FLASHBACK)

"I am here to represent the Belikov family. I am their fighter." I said simply, earning curious looks from everybody except Eddie.

Mia jumped in at that moment. She seemed unconcerned about anything except my weapons. "What do you mean your knife recognized your blood? What other ones do you have? Can we see them?" She shot off questions like wild fire. I decided just to get it over with.

"Everyone take a few steps back and stay there. This could end very badly." I said wearily, hoping that no one would be killed. "What I meant was that each of my weapons was made with my blood injected into the silver as it was melted down. Every one of them is charmed with the elements and one is infused with Darkness. These are some of the most powerful in the world and only respond to me. If anyone else tried to use them they would be killed." I started to lay out my weapons on the table as I spoke.

"I have many other weapons. I only brought some of them with me." I laid out the blades, stakes and throwing stars. They were soon followed by my explosives and the guns. "Silver bullets and Silver powder," I said so they would understand that I was deadly.

Even Pyro was shooting me impressed looks. Then it happened. One of Lissa's Guardians stepped forward for a better look and I instantly knew this wasn't going to end well. One of the knives started to gain power and rattle on the table until…..

**THANKS FOR READING GUYS! WHAT DO YOU THINK?****AND A MAJOR THANKYOU TO CAROL FOR BEING THE BETA FOR THIS STORY. YOU ARE THE BEST!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am an ASSHAT! I have no excuse other than I just got home from FRANCE and am majorly behind on school work. Grade 10 is kicking my ass…..**

Even Pyro was shooting me impressed looks. Then it happened. One of Lissa's Guardians stepped forward for a better look and I instantly knew this wasn't going to end well. One of the knives started to gain power and rattle on the table until…..

It flew up believing that I was in danger. I grabbed my other blade, slashing my hand roughly, down to the bone. I never felt the pain in times like these and I was forever thankful for that. I jumped onto the table and leapt, crashing into the other Guardian. I snatched the flying blade from the air with my injured hand and it calmed.

It became limp in my hand, no longer fighting to destroy a threat. I let out a sigh of relief and anger. The Guardian glared at me as we both stood up, me moving back to the other side of the table.

"What did I tell you? Stay away from my weapons!" I hissed at him quickly replacing my weapons to their rightful places. Most of the people in the room were shooting me shocked glances because of the tone I used, harsh and angry.

"Even 4 year old Rosalie Knows to stay away and I only had to tell her once!" I can't believe how some people are so stupid.

It was then that the familiar unpleasant feeling washed over me. Strigoi. They always seem to choose the worst times. From what I could tell they were older than most I came across and were probably thinking that they could take down Court. The one thing they didn't think of, I'm here and I'm gonna kick their asses.

"Lissa, call all of the guardians to protect the Moroi. Leave the Strigoi to me. If you do not do as I am telling you, we will all die. These are Ancients." I told her while running out of the room and whipping out my stakes.

I estimated there to be around 50 and I knew what they wanted. Rose Hathaway. The Silent Hunter. They give you the weirdest names when they think you are a threat. I laughed under my breath before I got refocused. I met them head on and the fight commenced. They were everywhere, countering my moves as soon as I made them. They were good but I was better.

Soon I had lost all of my stakes and throwing stars. I was dwindling in both energy and my explosives. I shot all of my bullets and only had my blades left. I took a quick look around but could only see 3 left. I was surrounded by bodies but they were only Strigoi from what I could tell.

The last 3 I could tell had been dhampirs before they were turned. They most likely were a team as well judging by the way they fought. They were a well oiled machine but I didn't get my reputation by losing. It could have been my fighting skill that I had honed in on the past few years or my inability to care who I was killing until the battle was over that saved my life. When I finally beat them I started to limp back to the clinic. My weapons that were lost flew back to me as if by magic. I slipped my guns and stakes into their holders. I had to stop for a minute to put away the throwing stars.

When I arrived at the clinic, the nurse took one look at me and Screamed. I sighed, such dramatics was unnecessary. A familiar face ran around the corner and I laughed softly remembering how many times she had healed me before.

"Dr. Olendzki, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the academy tending to the little Rose's?" I asked her.

"Rose the queen called me here because the injured are to be sent here. Looks like my favourite patient needs my help already" She laughed walking back down the hall. "Come on!"

"How did you end up injured again anyway?" she asked.

"I took on around 50 Strigoi by myself. Kicked their asses though. The Silent Hunter strikes again!" I laughed coldly. She blinked at the name Silent Hunter buy otherwise she didn't seem surprised. As she worked on cleaning my up I called Sydney.

"Hey Rose, How many and Where this time?" She asked humor in her voice.

"Can't I ever just call to say Hi?"

"Rose" She warned me.

"Fine. There was probably around 50 and here at court."

"Ok thanks. I'll mark it in my records and send someone to deal with it." She said.

"Thanks Sydney"

"You're welcome Rose" She said before she ended the call.

When I was done that I called Liss. She picked up on the first ring, as if she had been waiting by the phone. With a quick check of the bond I realized that was exactly what she had been doing.

"Threat destroyed. If you need me I'm in the clinic" She screamed something I couldn't understand and hung up.

"Well ok then, Bye Liss" I said sarcastically putting my phone back in my pocket. When the doctor finished I was told that I had to stay overnight just to be safe. I fell asleep soon after desperately needing sleep after that fight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok guys I'll be honest, I'm losing steam on all of my stories. I lost one of my notebooks that had some of my longest planning in it so I have to do it again. I'm running out of Ideas. If anyone has one I'll be sure to credit you….. Anyway, I'm back for now; let's hope it can stay this way. **

When I woke up Baba was sitting beside my bed. I groaned thinking about how angry he was going to be that he had to come to court. I slowly sat up eyeing him to get a feel for his mood.

"Hey old man, I'm gonna need more supplies. Explosives and bullets, stuff like that" I told him when I thought it was safe.

"Rose, Rose, Rose. I still can't believe how much like me you are. The first thing you want when you wake up is to get down to business. So little girl, how did you manage to kill 50 at once, when by talking to the Alchemists at least 3 were ancients? And without a scratch?"

Without a scratch? WTF? No, I remember at least a fractured ankle, a broken wrist and cuts all over my body. Then I realized who had to have been responsible for healing me.

"Lissa" Both Abe and I said at the same time, I shook my head scolding her internally. She shouldn't be healing me, especially since she was queen now. I would have been fine…..eventually. But with the war that was coming – or rather that had arrived- I could see her reasoning. That didn't mean that I had to like it.

I got up and sent Abe to get the while I went to the bathroom. I got a quick check up when she arrived, and was able to leave. Abe and I slowly made our way towards Lissa's room and I knew I would be in for more questioning.

"So Old Man, back to my original statement. I'm going to need more explosives and bullets; also unfortunately I need Jen again as well." I sighed. Jen was a Dhampir who owned a human tattoo shop but did mine as a special request. She owed my dad or something so she was on 24 hour call.

Abe agreed to give her a call and fly her out as we arrived at Lissa's room. I paused for a second as I prepared myself for what I was about to face. I could hunt down and kill hundreds of Strigoi but when it came to being questioned by my once called friends, I was a wreck. I slowly opened the door wincing as it creaked slightly.

All conversation from within died as they heard the creak. Suddenly the noise was deafening with everyone asking questions at once. Questions were shot at me from all sides while Lissa cried quietly on my shoulder.

"Will you all shut up? I'll answer your questions when you shut up!" I waited another few minutes but when the noise didn't quiet down, it pissed me off. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled leading Lissa over to the couch so she wouldn't fall over. The others followed reluctantly.

"How did you kill all of those Strigoi all alone and at once Roza" I shuttered and almost fell over hearing that voice and that name. The things that were for only him in my old world. It was only then that I really realized that he was in the room.

I hadn't wanted to tell them what had happened in my recent past. I didn't want to tell them about my secret identity. I didn't want to tell them about being the Silent Hunter but I didn't see another choice at the moment or in the near future.

But I had to tell them the truth. Now that court was attacked, and they came looking for me by name, I needed to tell them the truth. They needed to know what they were up against with me here. I saw absolutely no way around it no matter how hard I tried. I had always hoped this day would never come.

I sighed once again, knowing that I was about to be asked a fuck load more questions by the time I was done.

"Has anyone ever heard of the Silent Hunter?" I asked softly almost hoping that they wouldn't hear me. I waited for an answer from everyone in the room. Abe already knew what I had to do so he quietly slipped out of the room to do who knows what. Lissa, Dimitri, Christian and Eddie seemed to know what I meant while Adrian and Mia looked as if they had no clue what the hell I was talking about.

"The one who has taken down more Strigoi in the last few years than most guardians have in their lives put together? The one no one knows anything about except that this person is crazy powerful and has some sort of Turkish background?" Lissa repeated what she had known from every meeting as queen. I nodded trying to think of a way to soften the blow I was about to deal.

"Yes well, the reason you know almost nothing about this person is because they didn't want anyone to know about them. She wanted to have a fairly normal life with her family. Also her father had connections that most people would never see." I was slowly making my way to the big reveal. I looked over the group to see who could get it by my clues. I could see the wheels turning in Dimitri's head and could see the exact second it all was pieced together with a click.

"How do you know" Christian asked in his normal snarky tone "It's not like you payed any attention to our world after you disappeared". He didn't know how wrong he really was.

"I paid more attention than you think. And for how I know all about the Silent Hunter? I know because I am the Silent Hunter" I quietly admitted. It was then the room exploded.


	7. Chapter 7

**WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? I CANT SEEM TO WRITE LATELY, SO I HAVE DECIDED TO TAKE A BREAK ON ALL OF MY STORIES TO TRY TO GET BACK INTO IT. I LOVE YOU ALL FOR STANDING BY ME EVEN THOUGH I CAN'T SEEM TO GET A GRIP ON TIMING FOR ANYTHING. SO I GUESS ITS ON WITH THE CHAPTER…..**

Of course it wasn't literally. Everyone was shouting questions at me, and trying to be heard over one another. My ears hurt with all the noise coming from such a small group of people. I reached down to one of my boots to grab an explosive before remembering that I was out. I growled under my breath cursing myself and promising myself to get another batch sent over as soon as possible. Sooner if I could.

"Would everybody just SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" I shouted, my voice ringing with power. I felt my arm throb and knew my marks were reappearing. They only showed when either I was extremely emotional or I had a need for them.

Slowly everyone sat back down and started to pay attention again. "I can prove it if you want me too".

"Please" Was all Lissa said. I realized the tone was her queenly tone. Great, just great she was in her queen mode. I sighed pulled off my shirt to the shock off all in the room. I rolled my eyes at their expressions and showed them the mark.

The lines of the tattoo were so thin, so finely done that it was obvious that it was no regular tattoo. The fact that it wasn't there before didn't help with them thinking it was a regular tattoo. It was the face of a wolf surrounded by 6 symbols representing the elements and darkness. It had lettering surrounding that I knew to be Russian and Latin.

The Latin said: Usque ad extremum vitae spiritum, et pugnabo lupum amicos meos silentio.

The Russian said: Я хищник, охотиться моя добыча, защитить любовь, жизнь, и стать одним с волком.

"I'm sure Lissa can read the Latin and Belikov the Russian" Both nodded and came over to me.

"I will fight till my last breath with silence and the wolf as my allies." She read before looking to me. I nodded and she went back to sit down.

"I am the predator, to hunt my prey, to protect love, life, and become one with the wolf." Dimitri read looking at me strangely.

It was as if they still didn't believe me. I sighed and took out my knives making 4 shallow slashed in my arms, calling Rhea, Eric, Manson and Andre to talk to them.

"Rhea, Eric, Mason, Andre, take my blood and use it as your own. Speak to those who care for and miss you. I willingly give you this sacrifice." I said quietly but forcefully. I saw them appear and stepped back waiting for them to tell my story.

**I KNOW IT IS REALLY SHORT BUT SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW AND MY DAD IS YELLING AT ME TO GET OFF THE COMPUTER! THANKS FOR EVERYONE STICKING BY ME EVEN THOUGH I SUCK AT WRITING AND UPDATING!**

**Jordan**


	8. Poll

At the moment I don't have time for all of my stories. I wish to continue writing but I would like to have you guys tell me what you like best, what you want me to finish first. Please go to my profile and fill out the poll. THANKYOU ALL! Sorry for being an Asswipe about updating...

Jordan


End file.
